And Then There Was Dawn
by KLil31
Summary: This story is completely different from my first in that the characters of Until Dawn have never met until the night they are all called to the same infamous cursed lodge by the mysterious Mr. Washington. Will be updated on a much less frequent basis than my "main" story because of a lack of time. Rated M for graphic depictions of murder and intense themes.


Chapter One: Complexities

Authors Notes: So this is my second story ever and it's still of Until Dawn. Maybe one day I'll try other games, movies, shows, or something else but for now everyone will know me as the "Until Dawn guy". This story is going to be my take on the classic trope of people being stuck in a house with a killer on the loose. They all know there IS a killer but don't know WHO the killer is. That's assuming the characters are correct in their assumptions that the death wasn't an accident. It's very Clue –esque; Clue as in the board game. However the title is based off of the book "And Then There Was None" which (if memory serves) was the first to bring this trope into the limelight. Other inspirations include the Family Guy episode I watched before writing this titled "And Then There Were Fewer", along with my general love for horror and tropes/ clichés. Naturally there are going to be HUGE discrepancies from canon since this isn't going to follow how the main story of Until Dawn goes down, and in this Josh won't necessarily be the "killer". If I enjoy writing this I'll continue this but if not… meh. Also I'll have it be noted that most of these stories start with a murder or at least a death of some kind but I have a REALLY hard time righting about death, especially for characters I like… which is a problem for a fic like this one and for a game like Until Dawn. As a matter of fact as I'm writing these authors notes (I always start with them before I write the chapter as a sort of warm-up) I still haven't decided on who will die to act as the catalyst for the story. Every character in Until Dawn is special and has great backstory (with the exceptions of Beth and the flamethrower guy which is what the fanfictions are for in the first place) so I will struggle with this… bear with me.

The lodge that Samantha Giddings (call me Sam; she always insisted to her friends) had heard so much about but had never before visited was finally staring her in the face. Sam had never been one to scare easily but seeing that enormous lodge with all of the mystery surrounding it left her with a pointed feeling of unease. The Washington lodge had always been a bizarre one in that it was built on the grounds of an old hotel and a sanatorium – long considered evil due the unethical practices rumored to have taken place on the inmates (the sanatorium was actually still standing but decrepit and run down whereas the hotel had been torn down long ago). That wasn't even the worst of it though as the sanatorium, hotel, and later the lodge were all built on sacred Native American – specifically Cree – land and the local legend was that the whole area was cursed. Now the "built on sacred land" thing wouldn't have bothered her, but the fact that most, if not all, Native Americans currently living in the area also thought it was cursed chilled her to the bone. The only reason Sam was there was sheer curiosity, which had a bad habit of overwhelming sheer terror like she was feeling at that moment. For you see, Sam was sent a letter inviting her to the lodge for a feast but was not told why. The letter also said that the owner of the lodge, one Bob Washington, was to be the host of the feast. Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed open the doors of the Washington lodge and walked into what may very well have been her final night…

Josh Washington was confused as to why his father was hosting a feast out of the blue but wasn't going to complain, he figured it was probably work related anyway. The food was going to be very delicious and he was going to get to meet some people he had never met before, which was always fun. He was sitting next to his sisters in the lounge waiting for the guests to arrive. Dad was busy bustling around in his office preparing something or another, most likely for work.

"Hannah, do you have _any_ idea what this is about?" Josh asked curiously for what must have been the twelfth time that night.

"For the last time Josh, I have _No._ _Fucking._ _Clue,_ " Hannah responded in frustration.

"It has to be work related… right?" Josh asked in speculation.

"It's not," Beth said as casually as if she had mentioned the weather.

"What do you mean? How would you know?" Hannah and Josh asked simultaneously.

"I snuck into his office one day and read the recipients list for the feast. It's all teenagers from around where we go to school. Never heard of any of them though except for one," Beth explained.

"What were their names?" Josh asked, somehow more confused than before.

"Sam, Mike, Ashley, Emily, Matt… and Chris," Beth said hesitantly.

"You don't mean Chris Hartley do you?" Josh asked with a slight hitch in his voice.

"Yeah… him," Beth finished. She seemed regretful of having mentioned it at all.

Chapters Notes Ending: So that's the beginning of my second story. Let me know what you think!

Editor's Notes – Ending: Stardate 95101.875: And so it begins. – AFROKID538


End file.
